The Dark Slayer
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Four years after Harry's death, Hermione became the Dark Slayer, killing the dark wizards and witches left. But she's going on her toughest assignment yet. HHr Rated T for bloody violence
1. Prologue

Here's the prologue to the Dark Slayer. This story goes to Christian Keyblade Author and ReplicaRiku'sgirl. All characters belong to the author of the Harry Potter series, J.K.Rowling.

* * *

The Dark Slayer

Prologue

Night had fallen over London; the only lights were the ones from the light posts and the full moon, a howl of a wolf could be heard. Standing atop a roof was a black cloaked figure; holding at the side was a holster with a gun inside it. At its side was a sliver wolf, the figure gently stroked the head.

"Easy, Lupin," the figure said in a feminine voice. "It's almost time."

A snowy white owl perched itself on the figure's shoulder, the figure handed the owl a letter, which it took in its mouth and took off. After it left, the figure jumped from the roof to another and another, heading to the library.

It was closing time at London National Library, librarian Luna Lovegood had locked up the library. She yawned, it had been a long day at the library, and all she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. She started for home.

Luna had walked down a block when she got the feeling someone was following her, she looked behind her but saw no one. She started to walk again, but on another block she got the feeling again, and when she turned around, she got surrounded by figures in black robes.

Quickly realizing who they were, Luna took a wooden stick from her pocket and pointed it at the figure in front of her, she shouted, _"Crucio!"_ It knocked the figure out, and Luna took off in a run. But she didn't get far, because the figures surrounded her again.

"Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw House," the leader said. "We are here to kill you under the memory of our lord, Voldemort."

Luna closed her eyes, waiting for her doom, but it didn't come. A gun shot was heard, and the leader fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest, a hole through his chest. The others were shocked to see that, and the next thing they knew, the black cloaked figure appeared, holding the gun out in its hand, still smoking from the gun shot.

Opening her eyes, Luna saw the cloaked figure and smiled. One figure ran toward it, the figure just pointed the gun to the head and shot, a bullet shot through its head, the others ran toward the figure.

For every attack, the figure dodged each ones, but one figure the cloak and tore it off, and it got the gun pointing at it head, staring into the deep brown eyes of a woman with long wavy brown hair. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, a long black sleeve on her right side, black leather fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Well, you Death Eaters were brave enough to see the killer in person," she said.

One Death Eater realized who she was; Luna stared at the woman in surprise. Another Death Eater was about to attack when the first one stopped him.

"It's the Dark Slayer!" he shouted.

Luna realized what he meant as she looked at the woman. Hermione Granger, the Dark Slayer, who had been killing the remaining followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort, who died four years ago as did Harry Potter, the savior who killed him. She quickly realized that the Dark Slayer was the same Hermione Granger who went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her.

"Well, well……" Hermione said a sly smile on her face. "Looks like I'm in good tonight…….."

She pulled the trigger and the Death Eater fell to the ground, blood oozing out of his forehead. Hermione wiped the blood that fell on her cheek with her thumb, two Death Eaters attempted to attack her from behind, but Hermione turned around quickly and shot her gun through their heads. Soon, the bodies of all the Death Eaters laid on the ground, blood spreading on the ground.

"Hermione, its you!" Luna said. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah….." Hermione ran a hand through her hair and weeping her face clear of the blood. "How have you been, Luna?"

"Good!" Luna said. "Oh, how can I thank you?!"

"Just be safe on the way home," Hermione said, putting her hand on Luna's head and walking away. Luna just stood there, watching her rescuer disappear within the darkness.

* * *

Please tell me if you like it! R&R! 


	2. The Assignment

The first chapter of the Dark Slayer! Yay! Hermione's lifestyle is sorta like Dante from Devil May Cry, amazing game! Some of the chapter I remembered from the third game.Yes, Harry appears to Hermione and Lupin. Gunner is obvious, Hermione saw it as a gun that gunmen use, as for the Barrel, she looked at the barrel of the Gunner. Song belongs to Backstreet Boys. Characters, expect Lily, belong to J.K.Rowling. I own Lily, the plot, and storyline.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Assignment 

The sun was rising over London, filling a apartment with light, inside a shower going could be heard, it was overheard by a telephone ringing, the shower stopped. A snowy owl resting in a window still woke up when the telephone flew up and caught in one hand and the receiver was caught in another.

"Hello, Dark Slayer, how can I help you?" Hermione said.

She was just dressed in her black cargo pants and black combat boots, a towel draped over her shoulders, her hair dripping wet since she was taking a shower. On the desk was a box of pizza, some slices missing.

'_Mione, are you going to the Hogwarts reunion tomorrow?'_ the familiar voice of Virginia Weasley asked through the other line.

"Yeah, I took tomorrow off, anyway," Hermione said. 'See ya than."

After she hung up, Hermione tossed the phone onto the desk and walked to a jukebox to turn it on. After Hermione kicked it, a song started to play, a song that fit her feelings from four years ago.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_So many words for the broken heart_

_It's hard to see in a crimson love_

_So hard to breathe_

_Walk with me, and maybe_

_Nights of life so soon become_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_Life goes on as it never ends_

_Eyes of stone obverse the trends_

_They never say forever gave_

_Guilty roads to an endless love_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now?_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart, body, and soul_

_How can it be you're asking me to feel_

_Things you never to show_

_You are missing in my heart_

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

After the song ended, Hermione sighed and grabbed a slice of pizza. She only took a bite into it, when a familiar voice entered the room, "Hello, Hermione. How are you today?"

A man with short light brown hair that turning gray and gentle amber eyes entered the room, he was holding a wrapped box in his hand, a gentle small smile on his face. He wore plain brown robes; on his feet was a pair of light brown boots.

"Hey, Lupin," Hermione said, putting her shirt on and grabbing her sleeve.

Remus Lupin, Hermione's old teacher, had been helping Hermione training as the Dark Slayer. Hermione unwrapped the box and opened it to find another gun, similar to the one she uses, and a small box of bullets inside.

"Oh, yes, your new assignment," Lupin said, taking a folder out of his robe and pushing it to Hermione.

With a slice of pizza sticking out of her mouth, Hermione opened the folder and read the file inside. She slipped on her fingerless gloves as she finished reading the file, taking the slice of pizza out of her mouth.

"So, all I have to do is protect this kid," Hermione said.

"Yes, you can take her to the reunion tomorrow," Lupin said, smiling.

"What?!" Hermione shouted.

There was a knock on the door, Lupin opened the door as a girl no older than thirteen entered, she had unruly messy bright blonde hair and bright blue hair, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt, soft white shorts, and dark blue sandals.

Hermione only realized she was the daughter of Bill, Ron and Ginny's oldest brother, and his wife, Fleur, who died last week in a car crash. She ran upstairs and grabbed the hostler with her gun in it, strapped the sleeve to the shirt, and walked back downstairs.

"Hey, who are you?" she asked, strapping the hostler to her belt.

"Lily Weasley," she said, looking up from a picture on Hermione's desk.

"As you see, she is the daughter of Bill Weasley and his wife, Fleur," Lupin said. "And named after Harry's mother, Lily."

Hermione only nodded as she loaded the Gunner, the name she had given her gun, she turned suddenly as the door was blasted away and black robed figures appeared. Hermione realized the Death Eater, close to the ones she fought the night before.

"Lupin, get Lily out of here!" Hermione shouted, taking out the Gunner.

Lupin nodded and took Lily to another room, Hermione jumped backward and grabbed another gun, quickly thinking she also grabbed the box of bullets and loaded the gun. Standing up, she pointed the Gunner and the Barrel to the Death Eaters.

"Come, get some," she said.

"Hermione Granger, prepared to-" The leader could've continued if Hermione wasn't pointing the Gunner at his head. The other Death Eaters just stood there, shocked. But they took out their wands and aimed for Hermione.

"'Prepared to' what?" she said, a empty look in her eyes.

Before he could say anything, Hermione shot the Gunner, sending the bullet through his head. Blood sprayed onto Hermione's face, but she didn't mind. Jumping up, she shot the Barrel through five Death Eaters; she put the barrel of the Gunner in the mouth of one, the barrel of the Barrel on the chest of another.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"We're here for the girl," the one said who has the Barrel pointing to his chest.

Hermione only smirked, and said, "Sorry. I don't know who you're talking about," before pulling the triggers on her guns and killing them. Soon, the bodies of the Death Eaters laid on the ground around her and blood covered the floor.

"Come out, Lupin, Lily," she said, weeping her face.

Lupin and Lily stepped out the room; Hermione took out her wand and use a spell to clean the room of the bodies and the blood. After the room was all cleaned, Hermione showed Lily to her room.

Appearing next to Lupin was a boy with short raven hair and bright emerald green eyes, who smiled as Hermione walked down the steps. Seeing the boy, Hermione only groaned, and Lupin laughed.

"What do you want, Harry?" Hermione asked.

The spirit of Harry Potter, who died four years earlier, had been popping to see Hermione, and only Hermione and Lupin could see him. Harry smiled, and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"See to the Dark Slayer," he said.

Hermione sighed, Lupin smiled, for the past four years, ever since angel Harry stopped Hermione from killing herself with the Gunner, he had been appearing around her to see how she was doing and other things.

"Well, I'm fine," she said.

Outside the apartment, a black robed figure saw Hermione talk about Lupin about the reunion the next day. He smirked, "Soon, the Dark Lord will rise again and no longer a memory."

* * *

Please! R&R! 


	3. Demon's Forgiveness For What?

Finally! Chapter two done! Since Hermione's style is like Dante, I made her a half-demon like Dante, she subjects to the laws of human and demon. Yes, some stuff from FF games are in this story. Like Geostimga, the ribbon on Hermione's arm, Hermione's slightly similar outfit(its looks like Cloud's, only the sleeve is different), and materia. Read about Hermione's twin, Sirius, is OC, like Lily. But this chapter is rising a big question, Has Hermione moved on or not? The part when Hermione says she wants to be forgiven, the same scene from Advent Children is so beautiful!!!!!! D I'll be so glad when I write Malfoy's death. Characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Storyline, plot, Sirius, and Lily belong to me! X3

* * *

Chapter 2 Demon's Forgiveness For What?

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm sound which she hit the snooze button, as she tried to get out of bed, she fell out instead cause Harry appeared above her, shouting, "Morning, Hermione! Up, up, up! The school reunion is today!"

"You should be glad you're dead, Harry," Hermione said, getting up. "Cause I'd kill you right now!"

Harry just gave a cat-like smile, Hermione walked to her dresser, grabbing her shirt and sleeve. She looked into the mirror, on her upper right arm was a dark blurry mark, also on her right arm was a light green ribbon tied there. Gently putting her hand on the ribbon, she fell to her knees.

The mark was a disease called Geostigma; it had something to do with certain cells within her body. She put on her shirt, strapped her sleeve to her shirt, and strapped her holster to her belt. Opening a jewelry box on her dresser, she pulled two sliver necklaces, the rest of the stuff were colored orbs. Hermione remembered when Harry was still alive; he took her to a village of ninja who were interested in those orbs, called materia.

She walked to a large crest and opened it, what Hermione pulled was a sliver sword with rubies on the handle. It was the sword of Gryffindor that Harry got in their second year. She grabbed one more thing and walked downstairs. Lupin was drinking some coffee, while Lily was eating breakfast.

She placed a sliver pocket watch on her desk; she made herself some coffee and walked to Lupin and Lily, sitting down.

Lupin was reading a book that caught Hermione's attention; it was a book on the Dark Knight that saved the human over two thousand years from everlasting darkness. The Dark Knight was a demon, he married a human and she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The Knight made an amulet for both of his children.

Hermione looked at the amulets she had, no one, not even her friends, knew she was the half-demon daughter of Sparda, the Dark Knight. Her twin brother, Sirius, was gone; he disappeared when they were younger.

'He probably knows, but why interested in my family?' she thought.

"Hermione, it's almost time to go," Lily said. "But I need something from my room, first."

Sighing, Hermione got up and walked with Lily to her room, Lupin stood up and stood next to her desk. He noticed the sliver pocket watch, the symbol of a dragon intertwined within a hexagon was on the cover, it was the symbol of state military Hermione joined as a state alchemist. The Demonic Blood Alchemist, which was her state name.

He opened the watch, while looking at it; Lupin noticed something inside of the cover, something was carved into it. It read:

_Never Forget_

_August 1__st__, 1998_

Just reading that, Lupin got confused, why would Hermione not want to forget the day Harry died? Had she not completely moved on? He closed the watch, and put it back on the desk. Hermione and Lily came down, Lupin just smiled. Hermione grabbed the pocket watch, and put it in her pocket.

They walked out to Hermione's car and drove to the train station. They stepped onto platforms 9 and 10, making sure no one was looking and checking her watch, Hermione ran between the platform and get on Platform 9 3/4. She waited for Lupin and Lily as they came through the platform.

After they got seats on the train and went to Hogwarts, Hermione looked out the window. Lupin just smiled as he and Lily ate sweet they got, Hermione smiled as she heard a familiar voice entered the compartment.

"Well, The Dark Slayer, we meet again," it said. In the doorway was a man with pulled back blond hair and light gray eyes, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione grabbed the Gunner and pointed at Malfoy. "Careful, Malfoy, I'll be going after you someday."

Malfoy just sighed and walked away; Hermione put the Gunner away and continued to look the window. Harry appeared in front of her, smiling, it was a silent ride to the school. When they got to the school, Hermione walked toward Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. But she felt she was somewhere else.

She looked around, she was standing in an endless field of white and yellow lilies, Hermione wasn't sure why, but she felt something.

"_You came…"_ a familiar voice said, causing Hermione to turn her head to look over her shoulder. _"Even though you're about to break…. That's a good sign…."_

He placed a hand on her only sleeve, and continued, _"So…. Why did you come…?"_

"I want…. To be forgiven… more than anything…." Hermione said, remembering Harry's death.

"_By who?"_ Whoever it is, he seemed curious. Hermione looked around completely to say who, but she was back on the grounds. She sighed, and walked into the castle. As she entered, Lupin and Lily walked up to her.

They sat at the Gryffindor table, as they ate, Hermione thought what she said to whoever she was.

'I want forgiveness… but for what?' she thought.

* * *

R&R, please!  



	4. A Unexpected Reunion

New chapter! Yay! Anyway, I realized the costumes in this chapter suit the characters, and if I were to write Saiyuki with Harry Potter characters, that would be them! I mean, their personalities suit each characters. Hermione's a but-kicking Sanzo, Harry's a cheery playful Goku, Lupin seems have a Hakkai aura surrounding him, and Ron(his personality yet to be seen) is a lady loving Gojyo.

Alright, Ginny's costume is Advent Children Tifa, and Kadaj's costume suits him, 'cuz he turns into Sephiroth. I'd go crazy if I didn't have Harry act Goku once in this chapter. But I feel happy and sad, happy because Harry tries to restore his relationship with Hermione, sad because he's trying to it by taking over the coolest FFVII character.

Hermione's friendship with Kadaj is not related to More Than Friendship, my other story.

Characters belong to J.K.Rowling and SquareEnix. Sirius, Lily, storyline, and plot belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 3 A Unexpected Reunion 

While Hermione was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a man with short flaming red hair and bright blue eyes with a woman with long flaming red hair and bright brown eyes walk up to her, Lupin, and Lily.

"Hey, Slayer!" Ron Weasley greeted.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Oh, fine," Hermione said.

But the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, made an announcement that everyone would wear costumes in the school, as soon as she snapped her fingers, everyone's outfits changed into a costume.

Hermione's outfit changed into a long white kimono like robe, a black belt around her waist, resting on her shoulders was a green scripture, a golden pad rested on her chest, her gloves were still the same, and her boots were still on.

Lupin wore a dark green Chinese style short sleeve shirt, a dark green headband, a black long sleeve undershirt, white pants, and white sneakers. Ron wore a brown jacket with black fur collar, a brown headband, a white undershirt, black leather pants, and leather boots.

Harry appeared, he wore a white shirt, over it was a dark red tunic, resting on his shoulder was bones holding a gold cape, worn out blue jeans, and white boots. On his wrists were black bands, and around his forehead was a golden headband.

"Yay!" Harry said. "I love those costumes!"

Hermione sighed, and took a drink of pumpkin juice, but felt a familiar energy. 'Sirius…..'

'Now people will find out why I'm called the Demonic Blood Alchemist,' she thought, standing up and taking the Gunner and The Barrel.

A group of Death Eaters and demons appeared, Hermione smiled, when she fought Death Eaters, she used guns, but when it came to demons, she used both the Gryffindor sword and guns. The Death Eaters took out their wands, and ran toward Hermione.

Hermione just held out her guns and shot, her bullets ran through their forehead, blood straying onto Hermione's face. Hearing two screams, she turned around and saw Lily and a boy with sliver hair caught by one.

The Death Eaters looked at her eyes, now her eyes were not only empty, but they also looked like a cat's eyes.

Turning back to the boy and Lily, she pointed the Barrel at the Death Eater and shot it through the head. Lily and the boy ran to Hermione, the boy said, "Thanks a ton, Mione."

"No problem, Kad," she said.

Kadaj Hojo, Hermione's childhood friend and close classmate, smiled at her, he wore an all black jacket, black pants, black boots, and gloves. On his wrists were sliver bands, over his chest were two belts like a 'X', and sliver pads on his shoulder.

Outside the hall were two people with some kind of creature and a girl on its back. The tallest of the group looked at Hermione, only as though she looked familiar for some reason. The second person walked to the person, saying in a female voice, "Are we show soon?"

"Only when I feel like it," the first person said in a deep voice.

Hermione looked toward the demons, taking out the Gryffindor Sword; she ran toward the demons and sliced through one. Killing the demons was the only way to get to the leader of the group, Hermione knew it. She read about it.

Standing in the center was a demonic creature; it looked like a little bit like a human, but if it was human, it would look like Hermione. She could imagine what it would look like; it would be a male version of herself. A man with long straight dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

Ron was clinging to Ginny when he saw the creature, Lupin was holding onto Lily, and Kadaj was shaking like a leaf. The creature spoke in an unknown language to the others, but a language Hermione knew so well.

"_Hermione, why are you living with those humans?"_ it said. _"Have you forgotten that Father was married to a human?!"_

"So, I even fell in love with a human," she said to it. "Besides, it's been four years since we've seen each other, right?"

"_Back then, I was in that terrible form,"_ it said. _"But you still haven't told them the truth?"_

"No, I haven't told them yet," Hermione sighed. "So, hey, Sirius, bro."

While they were talking, Ron looked toward Lupin, asking, "What are they talking about?!"

"Hermione's talking to her brother, Sirius, since it's been four years," Lupin said. "Hermione and Sirius are the half-demon children of the Dark Knight Sparda."

A circle of dark fire appeared under Hermione's feet, dark tendrils started to climb up her body; she closed her eyes when they reached her neck. An oval smoke sphere appeared over her, something sliced through the sphere, in Hermione's place was a creature as a demonic as the first one.

Sirius ran toward Hermione, she dodged the attack, but attacked him back. The fight began to be raging; everyone was so busy watching the fight that a person who looked like Harry appeared, wearing a black outfit.

Their fight raised them to the air, since they both had wings which took flew. Sirius took one final blow before he flew to the ceiling, he shouted, _"I'll be back, sister!"_

Hermione changed back to human, since she was so high in the air, she fell. But when she thought she was going to die, someone grabbed her and floated down to the ground. Since Hermione had her eyes closed, she opened them to find out why she was safe.

She was in the arms of a man with long messy raven hair and deep crimson blood red eyes; he wore a black belt strapped shirt, black pants, on one of his hands, which she found unusual, was a golden hawk-like claw, on his normal hand was a black glove, covering the lower half of his face was a large red cape, his shoes were black with golden tips, across his forehead was a red headband. Something about him remembered her of Harry, but she wasn't sure. A demon tried to attack, but something sliced through it.

Some more demons appeared, the man put Hermione down on the ground and took out something that really caught her attention, it was a gun with three barrels. He pointed it at the demons and shot, the demons disappeared. After the demons disappeared, the man turned to Hermione, getting on his knees and leaning in toward her, and placed his lips on hers. Everyone around them was shocked, Hermione was, too, but she quickly realized something.

'Wait a sec, this was like when Harry did four years ago,' she thought.

The man pulled away, Hermione grabbed his normal hand and walked out. She turned to the man, a very angry look on her face.

"Harry, what are you doing in this guy?!" she shouted, her demonic sense sensing another presence in this man.

"Okay, okay," the man in Harry's voice, waving his hands. "This man is Vincent Valentine, since I'm an angel, I can take over any person with a dark past to watch over my girl!"

"In other words, you're my guardian angel, and you're taking over this man's body to do it," Hermione said.

Vincent nodded, a big smile on his face, he said, "That's right!"

Sighing, Hermione turned around and started to walk to the Great Hall, but her Geostigma acted up and she fainted. Vincent ran to her and picked her up, and he took her to her apartment.

* * *

Zack: Please R&R for sensei. 

Aerith(me): If you guess who Vincent think Hermione reminds of him, I'll have a surprise for the next chapter! X3

Yuna: Please, no flames.


	5. Too Far Away

New chapter! Yay! Anyway, the person in the last chapter was the recreation of Harry, and his name is one of the Deadly Sins. I can't decide what one, though. When Hermione is singing Far Away(which is the title of this chapter), I was going have Harry sing, 'I love you' and the rest of the song. And when Hermione changes her name to Kyo, I was going to have her change it to Yuna, like in a rpg I'm in. But what she was doing when she changes, Kyo suits it more.

Characters belong to J.K.Rowling and SquareEnix and Square Soft. Songs belong to Nickelback and Mayumi Gojo. (The second song is the ending of Xenosaga: The Animation). Sirius, Lily, storyline, and plot belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 4 Too Far Away 

_Hermione stood in a barren ground, she watched Harry smiled at her and turn to Voldemort, she fell to her knees as she watched the long-time enemies began to cast spells at each other. A black dog appeared at her side, supporting her. The fight lasted for hours, both Harry and Voldemort slit back by the spells and finally they both shouted the killing curse at each other, and it hit both of them._

_Hermione gasped, getting up and ran to Harry. She caught him before he hit the floor, Harry weakly looked up at her, his eyes looked cheerful one last time._

"_Hey, looks like I'm joining my parents, Mione….." he said, smiling. "I'll be…. Too far away…. To say, 'I love you,' one more time." Than his eyes closed for good, his body became cold; Hermione held his body close, tearing steaming down her face. The rain began to pour down; the black dog walked up to them and rubbed its head against Harry's cheek._

Hermione slowly opened to find herself back in her room, stepping on a stroll across of her bed was a person in a cape; the cape looked like a creature with a ball coming from its head. She could see the person's mouth, and more of the clothes.

"Morning!" the person greeted, waving a hand.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm glad you ask," the person said, getting up and walked around. "I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I'm the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai. Feast your eyes on…." The person removed to reveal a girl with short black hair and purple-gray eyes. "Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Hermione didn't look too interested into it, her door opened by a wolf with fire red fur; it had certain markings on its body. On its back, riding it like a horse, was a girl, she had short light purple hair and light blue eyes, a bright yellow ribbon was in her hair.

"Oh, Hermione, you're up," Lupin came in with Vincent, who wasn't possessed by Harry.

Hermione only nodded and thought to the dream she had, 'How long has been I dreamt of Harry's death? Four years?'

"Hey, I'm Eiko, and this is Nanaki," the girl said, catching Hermione's attention.

"And I'm not a horse!" Nanaki shouted at Eiko.

Hermione just smiled at their argument, she thought about what day it was, and realized the dream was a reminder that Harry was gone for good. She remembered when she tried to bring Harry back from the dead four years ago, but what she brought back wasn't even human.

Lupin noticed Hermione thinking about something, and said something to cheer her up, "We're going to visit Harry's grave, so Yuffie, Nanaki, Eiko, and Vincent can meet him."

Nodding, Hermione got out of bed and realized she was already dressed, so everyone walked downstairs. Lupin picked up a bouquet of lilies to Hermione, one to Eiko, one to Nanaki, one to Yuffie, and one to Vincent. He picked one to himself, and then they left.

When they reached the cemetery, they started to look for Harry's grave. Harry appeared and guided them to his grave, when they got there, Lupin noticed there were two bouquets of lilies were lying on the grave, he smiled and put it beside the others. Hermione, Vincent, Yuffie, Eiko, and Nanaki did the same. They all stared at the grave, looking at the inscription.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a while," Hermione said, everyone nodded and walked away. Taking out a key, Hermione appeared in an old church, she walked up to a patch of white and yellow lilies.

"_This time, this place,"_ she started to sing. _"Misused, misplaced. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left. Cause you know, cause you know."_

Harry appeared behind her as she sang, smiling, as she kneeled to see the flowers. _"That I love you. I have loved you all long. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anyone."_

Walking up behind her, Harry kneeled and hugged her around the neck as she continued to sing. _"On my knees, I'll ask one chance for one last dance. Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all. I'd give for us. Give anything, but I won't give up. Cause you know, cause you know."_

Hermione put her hand on Harry's, holding a lily in her hand. _"That I love you. I have loved you all long. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anyone."_

Lupin stood in the doorway, smiling at them. He laughed a bit, but still smiled as Hermione sang. _"So far away. Been far away for far too long. So far away. Been far away for far too long. But you know, you know, you know."_

"What do I know?" Harry asked, smiling at Hermione as she sang the last part. _"I wanted… I wanted you to stay. Cause I needed… I need to hear you say. That I love you. I have loved you all long and I forgive you for being far away for far too long. So keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving. Hold onto me and never me go."_

Hermione stood up as Harry let go of her, she walked toward Lupin and they went back to the apartment. That night, Yuffie looked around for Hermione, and asked Lupin.

"Oh, she's on the roof, she does every once in a while," he said, smiling.

He was right, Hermione was sitting on the roof, staring at the star. She sighed and said to herself, "I'm going to be Kyo again." Kyo continued to look at the stars and started to sing a song she knew. She'd often sing it on starry nights like this.

"_Shimmering so bright," _she sang. _"Guiding light divine. Flow along the sea of fading stardust. Reminisce the touch about the hand you still clutch. We belong, lost in the past, left to emancipate. We pray among the cloud, in the pitch blackness of night. Our voices ascend to the stars. This will to overcome, they'll always tumble and flow. In this serenity… Eternity…"_

Kyo stood up and started to cry as Harry came down. He heard a very quiet 'I've love you all long.' He smiled and landed on his feet. Kyo just continued to cry to notice Harry walk up.

Slowly, Harry placed both of his hands on either side of Kyo's head and gently lifted her face up. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were still closed as tears leaked out of them. Gently, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kyo felt her heart sore as she started kissing Harry back.

They parted as it started to rain, Harry covered them with his wings, Kyo noticed they were black, she looked at them and into Harry's emerald green eyes. She started to hug him, and Harry did the same.

'I love you from far away….' He whispered to her.

* * *

Oh, please, R&R! No flames! 


End file.
